Acceptance
by Leighannamarie
Summary: Both Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon have trouble dealing with Mother's Day. I write terrible summaries. Especially at 2 AM


**Acceptance**

"_Daddy, wake up!" Patrick awakened to the sound of his daughter's voice. Opening one eye, he smiled at her, she had asked him before she had gone to bed if they could make her mother breakfast in bed, "Time to make pancakes!" she tugged on his arm._

_He pushed the covers off him carefully, not wanting to awaken his beautiful Elizabeth. Sophie, his daughter, quickly grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and down the stairs. Her soft blond curls bounced as she made her way into the kitchen. He smiled to himself, life couldn't get any better. _

"_C'mon daddy!" he smiled once more entering the kitchen, "Mommy will be awake soon!" Sophie was trying to be serious, but a small smile ruined her 'serious' moment. _

_He stood in front of the icebox, "What do we need?" _

"_I don't know."_

...

Today was slow for Patrick Jane. He knew he'd dread today, Mother's Day. So far he's spent the whole day on the old brown couch thinking about his family, the picture perfect one he had before _that monster_ took it away from him.

Everyone was gone.

Grace had gone back to Iowa; she'd be back tomorrow.

Cho left work early and phoned his mother from home.

Rigsby went out to eat with his parents at a nearby seafood restaurant.

Then there was Lisbon…

Lisbon was in her office, filling out reports, putting finishing touches up on things, and keeping her mind off what today is. She shouldn't even be here. Today was her day off. She insisted on coming saying 'I won't be able to do any of the work at home'.

…

"_Open it mommy!" Sophie Jane exclaimed as Patrick handed her mother another present wrapped in coloured paper, "Daddy picked this out," she paused, "I helped!"_

_Elizabeth smiled and slowly shook the small box, "I wonder what this is," she was slightly teasing Sophie._

"_Mommy…" their daughter groaned._

_Elizabeth laughed as she tugged at the small bow on top of it before carefully unwrapping the box. There was a box. She slowly opened it, she gasped, it was a heart-shaped diamond necklace, "Patrick," she gasped in a low tone, her husband definitely picked this one out. Sophie just wanted some more credit. _

_Patrick leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, "I knew you'd love it," he looked down and saw Elizabeth wrap her hand around his. She squeezed it lightly._

"_Bleh," they both turned their heads to see Sophie holding her hands over her eyes._

_Probably one of the best, and last, Mother's Days for Patrick and Elizabeth Jane._

...

Patrick leaned more into the cushions of the couch. He wanted this day to go away, to never come back again. He didn't notice a tear develop in his eye and slowly roll down his cheek. He didn't notice it until it moved into his mouth. The salty bitter taste reminded him of how he felt when he found _that_ note.

"Jane?" he looked up, somehow, he didn't notice Lisbon's door open. He didn't notice her there.

Her face was filled with concern, her eyes were soft, he wasn't used to her looking at him like this. The last time he saw her look at him like this was when he spoke about Red John to Minnelli, "Are you okay?"

He moved up into a sitting position on the couch. Very much he wanted to tell her he was okay, he couldn't. Not this time, "Jane?" her voice questioned, then she hesitated, "Patrick," he leaned over and clutched his arms to his chest.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Patrick found himself bent over and sobbing, in a desperate need for comfort…the need of his family. That's what he wanted most, his beloved family back.

Patrick felt a hand on his shoulder, and then it moved down to his hand. The hand gave his a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that he'll be okay. He wished that he could believe that.

…

_Patrick punched the wall. _

_Once _

_Twice_

_A third time_

_He couldn't stop._

_Blood smeared on the wall from his bloodied knuckles. That's what he wanted, to feel the pain. The pain that his wife had gone through at the sight of their daughter in a cold sleep. Then the pain she went through as she was stabbed multiple times…gutted open by a single knife. He couldn't help but imagine the fear as his sadistic menacing laughter filled her ears. _

_He couldn't imagine._

…

Patrick lie in a bed. It wasn't his bed, it was Lisbon's. She had taken him home; she hadn't wanted him to be alone that night. But he was sure that she hadn't wanted to be alone either.

For her it was another Mother's Day celebration without a mother. She hadn't wanted to call her grandmother or go anywhere for that matter. All around her there would be mothers with their small children, enjoying time out with their beloved joys.

Patrick knew her life had been hard, she never had a childhood. She and her brothers had to constantly take care of their drunken father.

…

_Patrick crumpled to the ground, holding his bloodied hands close to his face. The emotional pain was excruciating, nothing like he's ever experienced. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted to kill the monster that caused him the pain._

_Blood smeared on the cold floor, his wounds would never heal, no matter how much he wanted them to and no matter how much his life changed, these scars will never be healed._

…

He held her close to his body. He needed comfort, human skin-to-skin touch, and Lisbon had needed the same. Today they both felt as if they had connected. They both had lost so much, it brought them closer.

He leaned closer to her body and nuzzled her slightly. He breathed in. Cinnamon. He smiled slightly and pressed a soft kiss into her bare shoulder.

Acceptance.

Elizabeth wouldn't want him to be miserable and in such pain.

She would have wanted him to move on.

_But everything would be perfect if Red John was dead._

**This is the first time I've written something for The Mentalist. I hope everyone enjoyed and I ****might**** to a slight sequel to this. I personally know that my grammar is off, it's 2 AM where I live and couldn't sleep. **

**So, I hope everyone liked this. =)**


End file.
